RMS Titanic
by S.D.Blakewood
Summary: Can a love not only survive the clear divide in classes but also the tragedy that awaits them. Alice a poor girl from England meets the beautiful and wealthy Isabella Swan, as their feelings develop for each other they finds themselves questioning everything they have ever known. All human Alice/Bella pairing.


Southampton, England

10th April 1912, 11:30am

My eyes once again fix on The Grapes pub from where I'm sitting on my worn leather suitcase. A woman being inside there would be frowned upon, so here I sit freezing my small behind off. I shiver as a gust of wind suddenly sweeps by making goose bumps rise across my arms and neck. With an annoyed shake of my head I stand and open my suitcase, looking through the few clothes that I own for my light blue shawl so I can cover myself up.

My whole life is packed away in here, everything I have ever owned; which isn't much, now neatly tucked away as I wait for him to return. What we are aiming for is a long shot I know, but ever since we were kids we have wanted to leave this tiny island and spread our wings. My grandmother use to tell me stories of a glamorous city called New York, where any dream is possible. The tales she used to spin about her short stay there always made my eyes light up with the possibilities of a better life.

She use to speak of the extravagant shops, the sneak peaks she got of the black tie social events; that only first class people could take part in, the marvelous fashion that seemed to change everyday and the one thing that has always captivated me above all, is the lifestyle that they lead is unlike anything I have ever heard of.

With a dreamy sigh I wrap my shawl tightly around my shoulders before shutting my suitcase and once again sitting upon it. My eyes sweep across the masses of people, the hectic yet somehow organized crowds making their way towards the platforms. As I look upon them now the classes of people are obvious to anyone with half a mind.

The first-class people are travelling with their servants jogging behind them whom see to every ridiculous whim that one of them has. The women wear clothes of the highest standard and the latest fashion, the men donning crisp and clean suits. Even their demeanor screams wealth, heads held high as they observe those around them with an air of superiority.

Second-class people are a little subtler, some of them have servants but most seem to be travelling without. Their clothes are once again of a high standard but the difference between prices evident to the naked eye. They are more courteous it seems as well as they oblige people when asked a question no matter what the class.

Then there is third-class that I belong to. They are just a sea of basic, worn and grey clothing; much like the dress that I'm wearing. We cannot afford the fancy colors because the dye costs too much so we have to settle for the basic and bland. Kids are running amuck and seen as they outnumber their parents they inevitably get themselves into some sticky situations. One child has decided to run circles around a pompous old man, his joyous giggle reaching my ears along with his parent's screams for him to leave the poor man alone.

With a grin on my face I turn my attention back towards the pub just in time to see Emmett walk out with his hands dug deep in his grey slacks. His over sized leather boots dragging across the pavement as he deject-fully walks toward me. My grin quickly slips from my face as I realize that he must have lost all of our money to those Swedish men from earlier.

A lump rises in my throat as he nears; with every step he takes it feels like he is trampling all over my dreams. I haven't taken my eyes off of him since he walked out of the pub and when he stops no more than two feet in front of me, he looks up with a huge dimpled smile on his face. I frown in confusion but watch none the less as his hands begin to move within his pockets, and with a booming laugh he pulls out two pieces of slightly crumpled paper "I won" he exclaims as he wraps his arms around my waist. Picking me up he twirls us around three times before setting me back down on my feet safely. He continues to laugh whilst waving the papers in my face as I stand there in some form of shock "we're going Alice, we've done it!" he voices rather loudly which makes a few people close by jump from the sound of his gruff voice.

"We're going" I repeat as I slowly start to absorb everything that has just transpired. He nods his head vigorously which makes me cry out in delight, jumping back into his arms once more he twirls us around again as we both laugh hysterically.

My hearts beating frantically as I begin to realize that I'm going to America, I'm on cloud nine until I hear the boisterous sound of the ships engines firing up. Surprised I pull away from Emmett and quickly grab all of my belongings "We must hurry" I urgently mutter, not wanting to miss this once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Calm down Alice we have ten minutes before the ship sets sail" Emmett chuckles whilst glancing down at his delicate timepiece; it's the only thing of his fathers that he owns so he always keeps it on his person, tucked neatly away in the breast pocket of his vest.

"You know me I'm not one for being late, now come on!" I say whilst chucking him his bag which he catches with ease. Slinging it over his shoulder he shakes his head in amusement.

"Here you are," he says as we start to walk toward the platforms that lead up onto the ship. Looking down at the hand is holding out towards me I see a boarding pass for the White Star Lines R.M.S Titanic. My heartbeat quickens once more in anticipation as I take it from him, I turn it over and examine the contents as he leads us through the crowds. Emmett's scribbled writing has already filled out all of the details for me.

_Name: Mary Alice Brandon_

_Age: 19_

_Place of Residence: London, England_

Obviously the boarding pass is for third-class and the ticked box confirms my earlier thoughts. You must be pretty dim-witted to bet with a third-class ticket never mind a second or first.

"Alice look" Emmett whispers into my ear excitedly, glancing up at him I watch as he looks up at the ship in awe. Following his lead I take in the ship properly for the first time and suddenly I feel like a tiny little ant compared to the size of it. The ship towers above us, easily over a hundred foot high.

My eyes eagerly sweep over every single detail that I can take in, the hundreds upon hundreds of port holes and iron rivets, the ships name printed in gold elegant script on the side and just the simple vastness of the ship takes my breath away. It simply screams elegance and money, for some like me this will be the closest we will ever get to something on this scale again.

"Its amazing" I sigh in wonder "simply beautiful"

"It is indeed, here we are" Emmett mumbles as we both come out of our Titanic induced coma. I follow the hand he is using to point and read the sign to which he is indicating.

_Third-Class Passengers_

Turning towards it we begin to ascend the wooden bride and towards the gangway door, where a male in a crisp black suit is waiting. Suddenly I feel a little intimidated by the man so I shrink behind Emmett as we near "Passes" he grunts out in a board tone, he takes them both from us and quickly looks them over before handing them back "there are a few medical checks to go through before you are allowed aboard" he says at us rather than to and as he did another young male comes over and tells us to follow him.

After he's inspected Emmett's hair for lice he comes over and stands in front of me, looking over my dark brown hair with pursed lips. I know the reason behind him being a little rude, it is because my hair is so short which is unusual and mostly frowned upon for women.

"Thank you" I mumble when he has finished looking and declares that I am fit to go aboard. With a huge smile on my face I walk towards an equally grinning Emmett who is shifting from one foot to another in anticipation, when he notices me walking his way he once again takes out his timepiece.

"We have two minutes to reach the top deck before we set sail" he rushes out whilst leaning forward to take my suitcase, tucking it under his left arm he takes my hand in his right and we begin to make our way up the stairs.

Southampton, England

10th April 1912, 12:00pm

I wave frantically at the small silhouettes of people down on the pier. I of course do not know any of these people but the Titanic setting sail is one of the most anticipated moments in history, everyone is doing it so Emmett and me decided to join in. The crowd around us consists of mainly third-class families but if I squint enough I can make out the first-class passengers further down on the deck. Surprisingly they are also waving but you can tell that for some it is to purely rub in the fact that they are on the ship whilst all the other minions on the pier are not.

Even I couldn't help but feel a little bit of smugness in the back of my mind as I wave. I'm a part of the history that is being written today, I will tell my children and grandchildren for the rest of my life that I was aboard for the Titanic's maiden voyage.

Slowly we begin to move and I lean over the white iron railing to see the steamboat guiding us out of port. Smiling up at Emmett when I feel his hand rest on the small of my back; almost like he's afraid I may fall over the side. When we are far enough out the engines suddenly kick in and the wavers on the pier begin to run in order to keep up. Once again I begin to wave back laughing joyously, when the people run out pier and we made it out into open water the crowd on the ship slowly starts to disperse. Emmett and me decide to stay out here a little while longer to watch Southampton pass us by.

"Shall we go find our rooms? We can look around the ship afterwards" Emmett asks, knocking me out of the peaceful daydream I was in.

"Sure" I reply before following him back down the stairs, I trail behind him to take in the grand décor of the ship. Its like I'm in some high-end hotel rather than a ship and what is nice is that you cannot hear the sound of the engines once inside. Frowning I observe a sign that Emmett has just passed as we continue to descend the stairs "Emmett this is D Deck we aren't allowed down here" I say nervously.

"Of course we are" he says simply with a casual shrug of his shoulders "at least that's what I think" he chuckles with an evil grin on his face as he looks over his shoulder at me.

"Emmett" I hiss angrily whilst my eyes quickly look around what seems to be some sort of lobby area and I can see the first-classes grand dining room, which is visible through the glass of the equally extravagant doors.

"Come on Alice this will be the only chance we get to see this part of the ship" he reasons and when I see that there are no officials down here to kick us out I reluctantly start to follow an eager Emmett.

He strides confidently down the maze of corridors with ease while I trot behind him nervously. I come to a sudden halt however when a room on my right catches my eye, it appears to be some form of a café with white tables and matching chairs strewn all around.

Taking a step forwards and into the room I suddenly bump into something and stagger back out into the hallway "Everything ok Alice?" Emmett calls from down the hallway.

"I'm ok" I reply before cautiously re-entering the room.

"That is good to hear" the calming sound of a woman's voice sooths, jumping in shock I quickly turn to look at her. My face reddening when I see her standing there straightening out her lovely, narrow cream dress which is accompanied by a blue coat over the top, its high stiff collar almost seeming to be stuck to her neck. She is without a hat; instead her brown hair is pinned up in an intricate design that has been sweeping England of late, the idea originally coming from Paris I believe.

"I am so sorry Miss" I stutter with a deep bow whilst the fear ripples through me at the idea of annoying someone so superior, standing back up I bite my lip as I wait to meet my fate.

"That's quite fine no harm was done," she says warmly with a small smile on her face as she continues to arrange her dress. After she is done she looks up at me for the first time and my god is she beautiful, her warm brown eyes scream intellect and benevolence and those same eyes sweep over my smaller frame in intrigue, her smile not faltering once. Her soft red lips hold my gaze for a second longer before I blush furiously with embarrassment because I'm staring and she would have to be blind not to see it.

"I'm sorry," I mumble again as I'm suddenly at a loss of what to do.

"Like I said there is nothing to be sorry for seen as accidents do tend to happen" she says before looking out towards the door when a voice can be heard down the hallway "that will be my mother" she states with a roll of her eyes before they settle once more on me "what is your name?"

"Mary Alice Brandon"

"Well Miss Brandon it has been a pleasure but I am afraid I must hurry before my mother bursts in"

"The pleasure is all mine Miss"

"Isabella dear?" the voice calls once more and with a quiet sigh she bows her head towards me before striding out of the room.

Long after she's gone and into the night I cannot help but think of her, for some strange reason I am unable to shake the thought of her warm eyes looking into mine. I have no idea why I am thinking this way about another woman but I know for certain that I want to get to know the woman named Isabella.

**A/N - Hey everyone, so I've had this idea in my head for awhile and I just want to ask if you think its worth taking on and giving this story a shot? **

**If you can spare the time please leave a review to let me know what you think.**

**Thanks**


End file.
